


5-7-5 Fics

by matrixrefugee



Category: Gormenghast (TV), Gormenghast Trilogy - Mervyn Peake, Torchwood, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 03:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17932448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Fics told in three lines and seventeen syllables





	5-7-5 Fics

_Any/any, any, agree/disagree_

Yami no Matsuei, Muraki/Tsuzuki (PG)

Violet eyes say no  
Silver eyes insist on yes  
The kiss speaks volumes.

\---------------------------

_Any, any, kill someone_

Gormenghast, Steerpike, PG

  
The twins make two gone,  
The earl made one unintended,  
The hag and boor five

\-----------------------

_Any, any, tentacles_

Torchwood, Jack/Ianto, PG-13

"Don't deny the tender  
Cephalopod." Ianto  
Now hates calamari.

(Okay, it doesn't scan quite right...)


End file.
